degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Anookshook/Lucid Dreams ~Pt. 4~
Jake glanced over at Clare briefly, she was slouching in the worn out passenger seat of his pick-up. She was sleeping peacefully,gradually recovering from the taxing ordeal earlier that morning. He took a moment to actually notice her dramatic changes from when they were younger. Her long bone straight hair was non-existent, replaced by bouncy curls that seemed to fall perfectly off of her alabaster cheeks. With enchanting cerulean eyes that could turn stone into butter. She was curvy in all the right places. She was... perfect. Anookshook After 30 minutes of seemingly endless rows of deciduous forests, he turned onto a bumby gravel road, trails of dust clouding his range of vision. But then, there it was. The quaint little cottage that rested near the lake and the scenery that held so many memories from better times. Jake leaned over andgently nudged her arm. "Clare, wake up. We're here." He announced, watching her reaction keenly. The dazed girl blinked her eyes open, taking in her change of environment. Her eyes instantly lit up, a childish grin spreading across her face. "Jake is this..." She didn't even need to finish her sentence when she noticed the rope-and-tire swing that they played for hours on hours with. With that she leaped out of the truck and darted for the swing. Jake watched her affectionately. "Your such a child Clare." He teased through snickers. She stuck her tongue out at him, twirling around on the large swing. He bolted after her,scooping her up in his arms. "I'll give you a tour of the new and improved Casa Martin." She beat and tugged at his back furiously, giggling as he threw her over his shoulder. He was so strong. "Jake, put me down!" She said through laughs, he shook his head and spun her around playfully. Causing the girl to lose her breath from laughter. They reached the entrance of the cottage, Jake peeling Clare off of his shoulder. She snorted, fixing her skirt as he fumbled for the key to the door. "Wow you actually have muscles now." Clare deadpanned, Jake rolling his eyes at her as the door opened. Clare curiously looked inside. Clare was taken aback by it's beautiful decoration, something she would have never dreamt of for their cottage. "Wow." Was the only word she could muster for this....palace. Jake smirked, tossing his bag on the futon. "C'mon, i'll show you the back. Take off your shoes first though, I don't want you getting them dirty." She thought that was a strange request, but she obliged anyway. She trusted him...partially. She slipped off her pair of flats and dropped them beside the couch. Next were her uniform'esque knee high socks. With that he grabbed her wrist and they exited through the back door. The view was marvelous, it took her to a different time. When she was this adventurous and outdoorsy girl. She missed it. Jake lead her down the steps and toward the dock. "Where are we going?" She asked warily as they neared the dock. "I just need to get something on the dock, and then we can go explore." He explained. But there was that mischievous look in his eye, one that made Clare feel queasy. She felt the course wooden boards under her feet, Jake yet to relinquish her wrist. They stopped at the very end, Clare's eyes scanning the chairs for the thing he wanted. But there was nothing, just two chairs. "There's nothing here..." She croaked. "I know." The most deviant smile beamed on Jake's face. "JAKE!" She yelped as he fell into her, both of them tumbling off the pier. Suddenly they were surrounded in the murky lake water. "Jake! I'm gonna drown!" She said overdramatically, wiping her hair out of her eyes. He gathered her in his arms. "I will save you madam!" Jake said in his fake super hero voice, he put his arm around her waist, kicking his legs towards land. She chortled at his goofyness. "Your such a dork!" Clare teased. He snorted, boosting her back onto the dock. Jake climbed on after. "Great now i'm in a soggy uniform." She whined, squeezing the excess water out of her hair. Jake shrugged, shaking head wildly; spraying drops of water out in all directions. "You can borrow some of my moms clothes, I think we have some old things of her in the guest room." He explained. Both of them grew silent due to the mentioning of his deceased mother who died the year prior. Clare couldn't attend the funeral due to it being so far away. Clare read the pained look on his face solemnly, and leaned in for a hug. "What was that for?" He asked, his face once again consumed by an elated grin. "For being the greatest person I know, now lets get me some clothes." Anookshook "Clare wadded up her soggy uniform and entered the living room. Her eyes averted from a shirtless Jake, it was very hard to though. He was chiseled from hours of hard labor renovating the cottage, and my could you see the results. "When did you become so lean and generally boyish?" She teased, look back at him as he adjusted the flannel shirt he had put on. "When you moved to a different side of the country and didn't see me for 8 years." There was a hint of seriousness in his tone. Clare looked down guiltilly, she felt like she abandoned her bestfriend. Jake gently lifted her chin up to look at her. "It's okay because i'm with you now." Clare could feel him leaning into her...but she didn't move away... "Jake?" His dad said. Category:Blog posts